


365 SO DEAD

by cchanyounott (kijoonzijoon)



Series: stories half abandoned/in a hiatus till i get inspo [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: 365 so fresh inspired, I love it so much, I love these three, Lee Hwitaek | Hui centric, Other, hui centric, hwitaek centric, it's been ages since this comeback but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijoonzijoon/pseuds/cchanyounott
Summary: And so.. They jumped.I thought i might get some feedback and stuff on here, hopefully it'll motivate me to write more^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first pic on Archive but I hope you enjoy it!, it's been sitting in my Wattpad account for a while so I thought I'd share it here first! please forgive me for any mistakes, I edit it myself and occasionally miss things.

A/n: small authors note here 

(*'꒳'*) hi so I have these ideas and I'm not exactly sure which direction I want this to pan out but I thought I'd give a sneak peak/prologue about what the general idea is.  
Warning: character death and possibly lots and lots of emotional shit might go on in this fanfic.  
That's all~ I hope you enjoy!

 

»—————————–✄

 

They jumped, and they died...  
Or at least two of them did.  
He had to leave, the police would catch him if he didn't go now.  
The only reason they jumped in the first place was so the police wouldn't get them, that seems like a bullshit idea now that he was the only one alive.  
Before he left, he dragged their cold, lifeless bodies out of the river. He dragged them to the bank. They were happy. He could tell, the smile was still stuck to Hyuna's face.

The police were closing in, he could hear them. One last look was spared. He kissed their cold lips and told them,  
"Make sure to take care of yourself up there."  
Then, He ran.

 

»—————————–✄  
It's short and kinda sucks but I promise it'll get better later when I have more time. (='∀｀)♡  
»—————————–✄


	2. -Convenient meaning it will save your ass- (001)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Authors note: welcome to chapter one, I'll keep this a/n short for you but I wanted to say if the ideas seem to be going everywhere it's because I'm not to good with organising ideas, I write them as they appear in my head. Yeah that's it. Enjoy!

»—————————–✄

"Hwitaek" .......... "Hui!"

There was mumbled argument as Hyuna and Hyojong tried to wake their friend up. They didn't know how to deal with this, their friend had been having nightmares for a long time. Probably reminiscent of the time he was beaten by that gang, but recently.... recently it's been the same dream. The exact same dream. Every night more vivid and horrifying than the last.

Hyuna hits Hyojong lightly, protesting against dumping cold water on Hwitaek. Saying it would only take up some of the precious time they have. So, they decided to yell and shake the boy awake.

"Hui! Wake up!" Hyuna yelled, annoyed nothing was working. She was 30/10 percent done, the three needed to leave and they needed to leave now.  
"Hwitaek dude, wake up" Hyojong took a different route, instead of yelling and shaking the sleeping male Hyojong chose to pinch his side gently. This in turn woke the heavy sleeper up and annoyed Hyuna more.

Hwitaek sat up slowly. His eyes drilling into the wall on the other side of the room, looking swollen and red. He looked drunk, or at least that's what Hyuna thought. She wasn't sure which nightmare he had had that day, she knew it had the three of them in it.  
A few hours later they were on the road. Quickly moving from place to place is convenient if you're on the run from the police. Convenient meaning it will save your ass.

Hyojong, who was currently driving at request of Hyuna, pulls the car into a service station. They were out of fuel and the car had broken down for around the millionth time. Hyuna got out of the car and kicks the wheel. The damn thing was too old. It won't go much further, plus they were slowly running out of money. They had been on the run for almost a year and a half.

Not that the money would be a problem yet but they needed to save it. It was at this time, as they drive into a city, when an idea popped into Hyuna's head.  
"Why don't we get fake I.Ds, lay low here for a while and get jobs?" She voiced her idea carefully, she didn't need Hwitaek angry. He'd go and get drunk, come back to the motel and cry. He was fairly emotional when he's under the influence.

What felt like five seconds later, they were all at a dining table and writing resumes.  
She was so surprised that they agreed and to be honest with you she half suspected something was going to happen.  
The girl stood and walked to the kitchen,  
"Boys do you want some tea?" yelling out to the boys as she turned on the kettle.  
She got some murmurs of agreement as she stood at the doorway, watching the two younger males finish their resumes.  
She stood there a few minutes, soaking in their reality for the thousandth time. 

She committed a murder, wether it was intended or not did not matter to the police.  
If they were caught she'd be put in prison for life. There was no way she would be getting out of there.  
Hyojong would get out of prison eventually, all he did was possess stolen money and run from the law.  
Hwitaek though, he had never told his two friends what got him in this situation.  
Hyuna had no idea if he would get out of prison or if he'd even make it that far, the nightmares worried her.

A few nights ago they had woken to a loud yell from Hwitaek's frightened, unconscious form. They had no idea how to help. Hyuna ended up singing quietly, playing with the frightened boys hair, soothing him to the rest of the night being a nightmare free night.

She was worried about Hyojong too, she knew he wasn't okay in the head. He was depressed, that much was obvious to her. Depressed and suicidal.  
Depressed. And. Suicidal.  
He hadn't tried anything around the other two but Hyuna and Hwitaek could see the fresh scars each week.

To get them better Hyuna needed connections, connections made them open to being attacked or worse. Found by the police.  
Hyojong stood from the table, snapping Hyuna out of her trance.

"Now, we search"  
His tired eyes and dirty blondish hair made him look so much sadder, he was wilting like a flower in front of Hyuna's eyes.  
He spoke again. This time in English.  
"Now. We search"

»—————————–✄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. -Baby come back inside- {002}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Authors note: welcome to chapter two!, How'd you like the first chapter?, was it good?. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

»—————————–✄

Recap :  
To get them better Hyuna needed connections, connections made them open to being attacked or worse. Found by the police.  
Hyojong stood from the table, snapping Hyuna out of her trance.  
"Now, we search"  
His tired eyes and dirty blondish hair made him look so much sadder, he was wilting like a flower in front of Hyuna's eyes.  
He spoke again. This time in English.  
"Now, we search"

»—————————–✄

The next day Hyuna, Hyojong, and Hwitaek drove around town, stopping at large shopping centres and malls. They had yet to find some place hiring.

Luck struck first with Hyojong, A small cafe was hiring and the owner spotted him. Hyuna was frustrated, She didn't really understand why he got hired first. It confused her. He hopped back into the car thirty minutes later with a name badge and uniform. "I have to wear a polo shirt, I want to throw up just looking at it". It's safe to say the uniform wasn't the most attractive.

Hwitaek, the designated driver of the day gave a small sigh before starting up the engine and driving down the street. Making sure to drive slow enough so Hyuna could spot some work. They had no luck, no one else was hiring.

"Hyojong we're gonna have to rely on you for now till we can get jobs" Hyuna calmly said, half annoyed that she wasn't hired yet.  
"I know a place that should hire..." Hwitaek broke the comfortable silence that had settled, If he knew why didn't he tell them earlier though?. It made Hyuna suspicious, Hwitaek was hiding something and she would find out. Sooner or later.

He drove them into a busier part of town with a warning to be careful. Hyuna looked out the windows before sending a questioning glance at her friend, turning to Hyojong and mouthing "what the?".

Next thing the three know, Hyuna had gotten a job. A pub hired her to bar tend. This meant night shifts which in turn meant that she couldn't stay and try find out more about Hwitaek's nightmares. She'd ask Hyojong to keep an eye on him while she's gone.

"boys we remember our names right?" she questioned. I mean she can't have them forgetting their fake names on the first day. "Hwitaek is Hui, Hyojong you're Dawn, and I'm Hyunjin okay?" she received nods from the other two, it was late so she understood. They'd been searching for jobs the whole day. She swapped with Hwitaek and drove them back to the motel.

At the motel Hyuna went straight to the kitchen, a coffee or tea would help after a long day. Hyojong and Hwitaek had gone straight to the bedroom, falling in a tangle of limbs onto the bed. falling asleep quickly, cuddled close to each other. She chuckled when she saw them them.

"Children I swear to you, they are literally children" She spoke to herself, a habit she picked up. She watched them carefully, warm mug of tea in her hands. Hwitaek was breathing calmly and looked almost happy. Hyojong was in a similar state. Maybe Hwitaek wouldn't have a nightmare tonight?  
Not too much later she joined them in bed, hugging Hwitaek from behind and falling quickly asleep. No words said. 

She woke up around 3:00 am. Hwitaek was gone, Hyojong was sitting. He didn't even look at Hyuna, just pointed to the balcony before yawning. She rushed out.  
She stood at the door for a few minutes, Hwitaek... he was just standing there, she was concerned.

"Hui?.. baby come back inside, it's cold" Worriedly she walked up next to him, gently grabbing his hand. "come back inside please?"   
Hwitaek had his eyes closed, breathing shallow. He'd get sick, who knows how long he'd stood out there for. He didn't move right away, turning to look at Hyuna with his sad eyes before tearing up and hugging her tightly.

Frantic whispers came from the crying man, so quiet she didn't hear most.  
"don't leave ... no jump please don't jump... bad idea... you'll die.... don't leave me"

She couldn't calm him down, not for a long time. Singing wasn't working, hugging wasn't working. Nothing would calm him down but himself. He had tired himself out with his panic, falling asleep quietly. It seems he did have a nightmare, Hyuna wouldn't need to guess to tell you that.  
She now knew more, the whispers she heard helped her piece together some ideas. She knows it was the same nightmare, again and again and again. She didn't understand why he said don't jump. 

Hyojong stood from the bed, moving out to the kitchen. He came back with some tea.  
"Drink, it'll help you calm down. Don't worry too much".

 

»—————————–✄


	4. Help me, help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui gets a job, hyuna thinks & they help hyojong off a roof.

She couldn't calm him down, not for a long time. Singing wasn't working, hugging wasn't working. Nothing would calm him down but himself. He had tired himself out with his panic, falling asleep quietly. It seems he did have a nightmare, Hyuna wouldn't need to guess to tell you that.  
She now knew more, the whispers she heard helped her piece together some ideas. She knows it was the same nightmare, again and again and again. She didn't understand why he said don't jump.

Hyojong stood from the bed, moving out to the kitchen. He came back with some tea.  
"Drink, it'll help you calm down. Don't worry too much".

\-----

Nothing was said the next morning when Hwitaek walked into the living room, texting someone on his phone that only he was allowed to use, claiming to have found a job at the construction site nearby. If he could bring in money, great!, they wouldn't question it. Hyuna walked into the room almost an hour later to both Hyojong and Hwitaek smoking, with her daily morning coffee and yelling in happiness. It was Hyojong's first day at his job in the cafe and she gets to send him off too it and wish him luck. 

Driving to the cafe wasn't far, to be honest Hyuna almost thought they could walk but she knew hyojong didn't like the eyes of others on him so she drove. He was silent the whole drive, only saying a small "yeah" and "bye" when she told him to stay safe and have fun on his first shift. He had rolled his eyes but she could see how he'd added a small rainbow flower to his name tag that read 'Dawn' and she knew he'd at least try enjoy his time there.

She drove back to the place they were staying and saw a note on the door. "be back at 5, Hui" taking note of the fact he used his cover name she frowned, taking it down and inside with her. She had the place to herself till five, thats a lot of thinking time, and so she got to work. Pulling out a notebook hyojong had stolen from the cafe yesterday when he got his job, she started to jot down everything she had observed.

_**April ~~29~~ 30th, 2017  >> hyuna** _

_observation log_

_"no dont jump, not safe, you'll die" - not sure what he meant by this but i know it connects to the nightmares_

_Hyojongie drew a little flower on his name tag at some point this morning or yesterday, its super cute_

_he also cut again yesterday after puking because of eating too quickly_

_there was a cat too! i think it was a Tabby?_

_t ~~his isn't really working is it?~~_

**.**

Hyuna sighed, she might as well go out. the "observation log" didnt really help her thinking and she thought it acted more like a diary than anything else. Thinking of where to go was also hard, she had no idea and she knew she couldn't go visit Hyojong at work, he wouldn't like that. ... She was just going to pop in and check on him.. sure, that's all. definitely. 

She grinned and sang along to the radio as she drove to the cafe, happily getting rid of her stress and worry in a good way.

When she arrived she saw Hyojong through a window, he was smiling widely, not a fake smile she usually sees. She wondered what had caused his happiness to visit even for a short period, hoping it was something nice. She got back in the car, deciding to head to the construction site to see if Hwitaek was there. What she didn't expect to find when she arrived was no one working at all, a bunch of old men and slightly younger men too stared at her as she hopped out of the car. She frowned, walking up to the man in charge "Excuse me? do you know where i could find Hui?". The man had lead her to the small portable offices that they stay in to work and lead her to one, letting two men leave before they entered. Gasping quietly at the scene in front of her she stood frozen in shock. Hwitaek was on his knees for three of the men and there was a small envelope of cash next to him on the floor. 

Not able to take any more she left without speaking to Hwitaek, driving to where she stayed with the others and crying in horror, she made a note to get him a job elsewhere and to write what she'd seen down.

 Hyojong had returned home from work before she'd gotten back from the construction site and was standing on the roof of the house, he wasn't bothered by Hyuna yelling at him to get down from there and he stayed till she called Hwitaek home from "work" early to help her. Why was he up there?, what was he thinking of doing?. 

She added it to the observation log.


End file.
